IBloop 2 - Electric Bloopaloo
iBloop 2 - Electric BloopalooTitle Reference Dan's Hey From Me Blog (November 16th, 2011) is the 19th episode of Season 4 of iCarly and the 89th overall. This is the sequel to iBloop, a Season 3 episode, where it showed every cast members' bloopers during filming various episodes. This episode was played two days after Blooptorious. The episode received 3.090 million viewers on its premiere date for Wednesday night cable.Number of view TVbynumbers.com (December 29th, 2011) That is the season's lowest recorded viewer count. Plot This episode is semi-scripted like a talk show hosted by Christopher Cane (voiced by Jake Farrow), who "plays" Rex Powers on Victorious. He has multiple running gags. He annoys the cast, advertises his salsa, talks about Victorious' Emmy nominations, argues with Jerry Trainor about his ex-girlfriend, and has an odd fascination with Noah Munck. He interviews the entire cast and pokes fun at their bloopers.Nathan Kress Talks Upcoming 'iCarly' Episodes (Plot Reference) Trivia *Due to lack of advertising, this is one of the least viewed episodes in iCarly history. *Bloopers are mistakes made by the cast throughout filming. Some of the bloopers are in the opening sequence.Dan's tweet about a new blooper episode *This is the first episode to air at 7PM PST/EST, also the first episode to air at a time earlier than 8 PM since 2008. *The title is a reference to the 1984 film Breakin' 2: Electric Boogaloo. *This is the second iCarly episode to ever air on a Wednesday, the first being iGo Nuclear. *This episode, like Blooptorious, is in a talk show format.Dan's blog New episodes & more (December 18, 2011) *Nathan mentions that this episode is "semi-scripted". The premise involves a talk show hosted by Christopher Cane (voiced by Jake Farrow) who "plays" Rex Powers on Victorious. He hosts the talk show and interviews the cast and pokes fun at their mess ups. Nathan also mentions that he has a "yawning montage". *Jennette mentions that Jerry's mess-ups are hilarious. Nathan speaks gibberish when he messes up. Miranda laughs and walks off. Jennette said when she messes up she apologizes profusily. *When coming back from commercial, Victorious music was being played, not iCarly music. *This is the fourth time Ryan Seacrest was mentioned on iCarly. *This is the second time Paul McCartney was mentioned on iCarly. *The unaired and upcoming episodes they played bloopers for were IStill Psycho, IBalls, IMeet The First Lady, IToe Fat Cakes, and an episode whose title hasn't yet been confirmed. *Jerry Trainor almost swears after a blooper. *Nickelodeon didn't censor when Miranda accidentally calls a crepe (thin pancake) a crap, yet in previous episodes they censor when Jennette (playing Sam) says it in IThink They Kissed & ICan't Take It by having her say crab. *Unlike the last blooper episode, they didn't show guest star bloopers or any stunts. *Christopher Cane makes a reference to Drake & Josh when he interviews Miranda. *The salsa slogan, "Christopher Cane's salsa rocks my mouth!" is a reference to the Fruity Pebbles slogan, "Fruity Pebbles is so good, it'll rock your whole mouth!". *BooG!e appears in this episode with Christopher Cane, but no bloopers are shown for him. Goofs *During the interview segments featuring Jennette, Nathan, Jerry, Noah and BooG!e, the joss stick burning on the table to Christopher's left changes length from short to longer and back to short several times. *During the sequence when Christopher Cane is interviewing Miranda, a thin joss stick burning on the table to Christopher's left is suddenly replaced by a much thicker joss stick, then the joss stick and holder suddenly disappear altogether and just as suddenly reappear. Quotes Jennette: '''Do you wanna interview me? '''Christopher: '''About what? '''Jennette: '''iCarly. '''Christopher: '''I'm on Victorious. '''Christopher: ''(talking to Noah Munck) You know, in the history of this show, I have only been nervous to meet three guests: Paul McCartney, Gary Busey, and now, Gibby. '''Noah: '''Who would be excited to meet Gary Busey? '''Christopher: '''Have you ''seen ''Gary Busey? He's like a wild lion with a rump full of hot sauce. '''Christopher: ' My next guest is both well-known and unappealing. He plays the role of Spencer Shay with all the subtlety of a wild monkey. Before he played Spencer, you may have seen him in the men's room at the burbank airport where he cleaned the urinals. (after Christopher continuously calls Noah Munck "Gibby" instead of Noah) Noah'': ''Actually my real name is Noah. Christopher: '''I like calling you Gibby. '''Miranda: It looks like a crap, doesn't it? Jennette: A crap? A crap! She calls a crepe a crap! Miranda: laughing Jennette: It looks like—she goes, "it looks like a crap, right?" Miranda: laughing And I laughing And I took French for three years. Jerry: Son of a-- Nathan: '' yawwwwwn'' (repeated) Miranda: ' Actually my last name's Cosgrove. '''Christopher Cane: ' Look Sweetheart, We've only three minutes to do this, you really want to waste time debating your last name? 'Christopher: '''Do you hate Jerry Trainor? '''Christopher: ' You know, you were so adorable on Drake and Josh. 'Miranda: ' Oh, thanks. 'Christopher: ' What happened? 'Miranda: ' mad Just show my bloopers! '''Christopher: ''Miranda'' My what a temper you have. I see why Johnny Depp dumped you. Photo Gallery See the gallery for iBloop 2 - Electric Bloopaloo here. Video Gallery See videos for this episode here. References 506 Category:Sequels Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Trivia Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Quotes Category:Cast Category:Images Category:Specials